User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Mime's Relationships
(AGAIN? Ok, to be honest, guys, sigh, i am starting to get tired over those blogs, but, they actually ARE close to the ending, due to how many characters i have left, yeah, so, still, those stuff will be ending soon as quick as i don't waste my time, so, yeah, Mime's kinda nice and cute, so, he are having friends, but, some guys are his enemies, yeah, info!:) Cuddles: Both of them have been at Flippy's Birthday Party, building Giggles house, meeting each other during a time when a giant drill machine is chasing Mime, as he attempts to warn Cuddles, which, sadly, fails due to Cuddles not understanding him, yet, Cuddles also tried once to starting getting a guitar, but he didn't have any money at first, as Mime worked there, tho, Cuddles later got money from The Mole, so, Cuddles DID manage to get a guitar after all, guitar, buyed? Off-Screen, anyway, Cuddles is a good friend of Mime, and both of them have cheeks which looks alike, yeah. Giggles: I like to believe that, uh, i believe that Mime have a secret crush on Giggles, only believe since once when he got some purple afro, looking like Disco Bear's hair, Mime got some attention from Giggles AND Petunia, Disco Bear tried to impress, too, yet, Disco Bear got laughed at by Mime and the girls, also, Mime is, let's say, making a balloon hat for Giggles once, fixing her house, and was in Petunia's house, with Giggles, and when he stared at Giggles, i believe Mime is in love, so, Giggles only sees him as a friend, and, she isn't aware, yeah, not aware of Mime's crushing on her, probably, yup. Toothy: Well, both are purple, yes, purple characters, and, during Mime's debut, he was at least entertaining Toothy, who got injured, but, he accidentally killed Toothy. They was also working, once, at Lumpy's circus, celebrating Flippy's birthday, together, watching Lumpy's movie, together, along with Sniffles, and even staying in line with Toothy to get meat, once. Once. Yeah, anyway, they really deserves more Starring Roles together just like their debut, anybody, eh? Lumpy: Well, Lumpy DOES seems to be rude to Mime like MANY times, yet, there could be some solutions to those moments, so, as Mime was starting to be choking, once, during a bus, Lumpy wasn't helping Mime and just scolding him, scolding, right? So, still, Lumpy FAILS to notice that Mime, anyway, was going to die. And when Mime was wanting to be part of Lumpy's circus, once, the greedy moose didn't accept Mime at first, yet, when doing so, Mime took care of Lumpy's Elephant's poop, and well at least Lumpy DID give Mime a job, yet, Lumpy's pretty greedy during, you know, this circus episode, so yeah the circus was different, what is more different? Lumpy was once slapping peanuts from Mime, as he asked Flaky if she wanted peanuts but Lumpy should done that as he didn't want Flaky to be having any allergic reactions again and Lumpy DON'T wanna start doing it again, as he could care for Flaky, yet, Lumpy probably gave Mime the balloons, otherwise, Mime MIGHT had them before he entered Flaky's house, probably Flaky MIGHT had them before, still, Lumpy COULD had cheered Mime up after making Mime cry, before, and, even if i don't count this one as Lumpy WAS a Giant in it, but anyway in that, episode, with Giant Lumpy, yeah, he was going to eat Mime and his friends, and killed Mime, even if accident, and he's more disgusted over Mime's death. Tho, once, Lumpy was a passenger on a plane as Mime was a flight attendant, and told Lumpy to not use electronic machines, which seems ok as Lumpy and Mime still smiled during that scene, yet, Mime was a student fo Lumpy in one episode, finding Lumpy's talking of something to be boring. Ok, the best moment is when they was building Giggles' house together, as Mime was entertaining him twice, Lumpy loves Mime's tricks then but yet, Mime WAS falling from real stairs, Lumpy, however, thought it was part of his trick, so he laughed, not being aware of Mime's death. Another moment where they DO seem to have something nice to each other is when Lumpy saved Mime, from Whistle, yeah, sadly, ;(, Mime got run over by a car, yet, it wasn't Lumpy's fault or was? *Shrugs* ;(, Sigh, why do they have so many bad moments together, hm? Also, both actually are ungulates, and, deer and moose are related, yeah, they are neutral, tho, friends and enemies at times, yeah. Petunia: Well, unlike Giggles, Mime and Petunia seems to BOTH express their feelings to each other, Petunia might find Mime cute, Mime was doing some signs with his hands, and they did kill Petunia, which Mime didn't plan to. Also, as said before, Petunia and Giggles was both interested in Mime's purple afro and all three laughed at Disco Bear, together. They laughed because idk? *Just shrugging* Uh, hm. Well, they even was holding hands, once, holding hands as, yeah, everybody else did around their schoo, 0 lived after, still, 0_0 i mean 0 as in nobody survived, yeah, who survived that very fire? + Petunia invited Mime and Giggles in her house, as said before, 0_0, Mime is cheating on both? Anyway, they DID help Giggles by working on her house with others, once, and the only rlly bad time is the time when Mime is almost killed by Petunia, tho, her car and body got split in half, yet, Petunia WASN'T focusing on driving, she SHOULD focus on driving, tho. Ok, decent ship, imo, decent like very decent, ok. Handy: Well, they have only been seen together when they was building Giggles' house with a group with, obviously, more characters, so, seems to be good normal friends, yup! Nutty: Well, they DO seems to be ok to each other, so, they was both celebrating Flippy's birthday with other characters, yet, Nutty and Mime is like the only two who DIDN'T care much, yet, Nutty was turning more crazy and started to spin around as he maybe accidentally took Mime's peanuts, which made him shocked. Mime was also shocked when Nutty once had to take The Mole's hot dog cart, and The Mole accidentally killed Mime. Other times tho? Well, Nutty gave money to, yeah, Mime, once, so he could get a cool flute. They was also trick-or-treating in a really, yeah, random group of characters, Mime making Nutty and Sniffles worried if Flippy flips out, both being in a competition, and they was standing in line, once. So, they DO actually looks decent to neutral or whatever, so decent, even if decent, there is 0 ways that Mime will hate Nutty, probably. Well, i like to believe that Nutty is two years older then Mime, and, they would be nice as friends, heck, those friends would be a nice duo, tho, they already got best friends, maybe. Sniffles and Nutty are close to each other, and i like to imagine that Russell is Mime's best friend, so, Mime is actually Russell's sidekick, yet, sometimes, it would be nice to see Mime help Nutty too, if they ever gets any roles like that tho, friends! Sniffles: And Nutty's best friend? Hm, they do have their times when things gets screwed up, eh, things yet gets screwed up by those two mostly, yeah. Anyway, once, Sniffles was sleeping inside their, possibly, "school" bus, and, Mime was choking on a peanut, failing to wake Sniffles up so he didn't wake up, nope. Without him being wake up, Mime ALSO failed to help Sniffles during, yeah, that episode when Mime gets various jobs, duh! Sniffles was drowing as Mime acted, as always, but i like to believe that Petunia saved Sniffles, even if by accident, Sniffles STILL wasn't saved by Mime, wow. Well, they are also inside an elevator once with Cuddles and Giggles, being part of a play with Russell, celebrating Flippy's birthday, watching, along with Toothy, a movie made by Lumpy, and Mime even once warned Sniffles and other firemen about a fire, even once when he warned this, they was also in a competition together, very so, a competition with very noice vegetables, uh, but vegetables is stuff, vegetables or fruits maybe? Anyway, they looks like friends to me, yeah! Pop: Well, only when Mime was asking Pop and Cub about their order once when he was working, tho, Mime couldn't still say anything, still, couldn't, he is a mime, duh! So, Pop got annoyed, later, Mime made Pop and Cub's ear bleed, and the glass to impale them! Painful! So, Pop is annoyed by Mime and even hates him, yet, Pop IS also even neutral with Mime, maybe, yeah. Cub: Yeah, also only in the same episode when Mime was working at Russell's restaurant, yeah. Killed, accidentally, Pop and Cub, however, BOTH Mime AND Nutty have annoyed all bear characters at least once, so, still, Cub most likely would forgive Mime, unlike his Father. Once, Mime SHOULD babysit Cub, even if Pop isn't happy with that idea, Cub loves Mime's tricks and is entertained by him. Well, Mime and Cub should be neutral, somewhat, still friends, yeah. Flaky: Mime was asking Flaky if she wants peanuts, not aware that she was allergic to them, later, Flaky most likely wanted Mime to be happy, so, she allowed him to celebrate Flippy's birthday tho, Mime MIGHT have been planned to go there at the start, Mime MIGHT have been on his way when he was near the hospital, IF Flaky's house is in that way, yeah? *Shrugs* Still, Mime kinda saved Flaky's life, even IF she died after that during a circus, yeah. They interacts also in a plane, as Mime was working in it, once, and as they was sitting near each other during a break, Mime is obviously "SHOCKED!" Over Flaky's death, yeah, Flaky's death, wow. 7 or 8 words, ok, 8 words!: "Flaky and Mime are good and neutral friends!" The Mole: It's sad since The Mole is blind and Mime DOESN'T do any sounds, welp, words at all, The Mole maybe DOESN'T know that Mime even exists, The Mole and Mime is hard to interact with each other, in Halloween, for example, Mime didn't do any sounds, and The Mole didn't notice Mime during the episode, at all, heck, he even THOUGHT Mime's head was a pumpkin, which he decorated, later episode, as said before, Nutty stole The Mole's hot dog cart, and, The Mole accidentally killed Mime, and how the heck DID, just DID The Mole know what Mime wanted? Obviously, The Mole was holding up the line to get meat from Cro-Marmot once, which annoyed Mime and other two characters, Toothy and Nutty, yeah. Also, The Mole ruined Mime's eye when being in a break, again. On the bright side, Mime didn't die there, yeah. They also was helping, with other characters, to build Giggles' house, the characters did Giggles house obviously, they had 0 face-to-face parts, yeah. And they celebrated Flippy's birthday too, result: Neutral Friends! Neutral since they seems to be neutral AND friends, yup! Disco Bear: Welp, Mime "DOESN'T" Hate Disco Bear, yet, it's the obviously other way around! Mime was cleaning the windows once when he worked, at first, it was a mime-trick, which annoyed him but later, Mime DID clean the windows, and DB died. Whoops! Another negative time is even the mentioned one before with Giggles and Petunia, yeah, i can't believe that Mime ACTUALLY laughed, or mocked, Disco Bear, i guess Mime wasn't aware it would hurt his feelings possibly but still, yeah. And yeah th3ir ONLY positive time? Yeah, Toothy was with them, maybe he seems to make them having a good time together, still, Disco Bear SHOULD still be the way he usually was with Mime before, why? It are more sense-making? *Shrugs* Anyway, at times neutral, yeah. Russell: Well, i DO like to believe that they are seriously best friends, and how? They was only obviously like, three episodes together. First i can say, Russell WAS firing Mime after accidentally killing all the customers, and, Mime ruined the hat and threw it in the trash, yeah, it IS their only negative time together, luckily, the other two times is when Mime did a balloon sword for Russell, which made him happy, and, along with Sniffles, they was in a play with each other, yup. Heck, i remember when i shipped this duo, still, as they ARE males, obviously, i DID always knew that, yet, i can ship them even if still best friends, right? Sniffles and Nutty was shipped that way too by me, so? Sniffles and Nutty are just friends, actually best friends, imo, so, Russell and Mime should have some new friendship for each other, so? I believe tho that they wasn't enemies or neutral, they ARE BFF's, so yeah they actually SHOULD get an episode where both of them are Starring Roles, imo, and Mime is Russell's sidekick, maybe even helping him for treasure huntings, who's thinking this, too? BFF's! Lifty and Shifty: The only time where they DID steal from Mime, btw, was during Christmas, yet, Mime had no obvious idea it was them who stole his imaginary safe, so, enemies and neutral, yup! Cro-Marmot: As they was working in Lumpy's circus, once, Mime WAS amazed by Cro's tricks, yet, in the ending, Mime was looking mad at him for buying the unicycle. However, imagine if the duck however WAS one of Lumpy's Killer Ducks? I like to believe that the duck DID eat Cro and afterwards, Mime noticed it and managed to have the unicycle for himself, so, this episode COULD have been taking place before other episodes where Mime is using an unicycle, but i ain't, yeah, super sure or something, yeah. Still, Mime DID have a picnic with Cro-Marmot later, some episode where Mime did an apple for Cro-Marmot. So, they COULD have been former enemies, JUST like how i imagine that Cuddles and Nutty "USED TO" be enemies, until they became, later, friends, and ended peace. Another time tho, Mime did give him some balloon hat and in another episode, Mime was going to buy meat from Cro-Marmot. So, i like the idea tho that both of them are mute and so, looks like good friends indeed, yeah. Credit goes to Boot or, actually, Bootlegitimate, for reminding me that this friendship works in "Russell's Relationship Page" or ok actually: "My Opinions on Russell's Relationships" Look it up, it actually is made up pretty much oh, ok, it is before the one with "Lifty and Shifty" and, Lifty, along with Shifty, is before Mime, ok, it is actually two blogs earlier i guess? Ah what? Let's say that they are friends, yeah? As they was only on negative terms once, ok, former enemies, later, enemies turned into good friends, yup! Flippy/Fliqpy: JUST like Disco Bear, Flippy is another bear that ISN'T very fond of him, heck, both sides seems to hate him, or ok Flippy is actually kind so he would show respect. Still, they actually, never? Yeah, never had any positive to each other? As he shushed Mime during the cinema, yet, Flippy obviously DID it in a gently way of course, ok, Flippy also shushed Mime more then once during the library, as Flippy worked there, yet, Flippy was WAY more angry during that episode, and, during Flippy's birthday party, even IF Mime did join, he ignored Flippy, well, he ignored it's rude, right? And obviously Fliqpy seems to kill him in all those episodes, but imo he survived in the library one, still, because of Mime joining his party after all, he MIGHT care, yet, even if DB and Flippy hates/dislikes Mime, he doesn't hate those, bears, back. Mime should be enemies AND neutral with Flippy too, enemy only? Fliqpy. Enemy and neutral as said about Flippy, yup! Splendid: Mime looks like an usual fan, as he wanted an autograph from Splendid, once, only for him later, accidentally, along with DB and Russell, to get killed by Splendid. Mime is also meeting, another time in Christmas, with Splendid again, Splendid gave Mime a punching bag with, wow, himself on it. Splendid DID it for Mime, who sadly died after it, still, fan/friend! Lammy: The one of the ONLY two characters Mime didn't interact with, yeah, and idk why, people actually ships them, well, i know that both of them are purple AND ungulates, purple, is as said, yet, besides they are purple, they are ungulates as said, animals with hooves, yup. Sadly, i don't ship him with Lammy, because they haven't interacted? Ok, maybe, STILL, they wouldn't maybe work that much? Ok, sure would work, both looks French, still, they should actually be friends due to that, yet, neutral, like everybody else, yes, like everybody else. And Mr. Pickels: And the second character, and last that Mime didn't meet, yup. That Mime wouldn't know IS obviously evil. Of course then, they would be enemies like how everybody is to the pickle, however, Mime is like one normal victim then, as both also looks French, yup! Bonus: Girlfriends: Giggles, and Petunia. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Russell, Cro-Marmot (Currently), Splendid, and Lammy. Enemies: Lumpy (Sometimes), Pop, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot (Formerly), Flippy, Fliqpy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Lumpy, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Flippy, and Lammy. There ya have it, people, now ya tho finally knows what i think about Mime being with the others. Anyway, i finally made it, yay! Next time WILL be about his mute friend, like him, Cro! So, i hope it WILL be shorter, due to how rare Cro-Marmot appears, anyway, i tried my best usually, like now yeah. Anyway, we will be next time at Cro-Marmot, so, thanks for reading, and, yeah, we'll meet in the next blog, bye! OH! Wait, today WAS my Dad's birthday, btw, almost, forgot, yeah, i almost forgot to point it out, anyway, happy birthday to my Dad! Ok, thanks for reading as said, and we'll see each other next time, so, see ya next time, guys, bye! Category:Blog posts